


Morning Coffee

by AlphaSam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Wincest - Freeform, cock teasing, rough
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-18 17:20:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12392598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaSam/pseuds/AlphaSam
Summary: Coffee, a workout, and wincest.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThatwasHOT](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatwasHOT/gifts).



Sam sat down with his morning coffee on the weight bench behind where Dean was working out. He liked the gym in the bunker, but mostly for the view it provided. Dean was on a machine that made him look like he was climbing, his perfect ass stuck out and his arms pulled on the bars over head as he climbed up. This was Sam’s favorite machine. Not that he ever used it, but because it flexed all the muscles in Dean’s back and legs and made his body look so hard and –well, lickable. Sam had many fantasies involving that machine and Dean. His brother didn’t have a shirt on, fuck, didn’t even have pants on, just a pair of black boxer briefs. It was home after all, why get dressed? Sam loved this gym in their bunker. 

Dean continued to pump away at the machine. “What a vision to have so early in the morning,” Sam thought and sipped his coffee. Dean had his headphones in and was huffily singing along to the song that was playing. Sam would have awhile to watch before Dean ever knew he was there. Sam had gotten pretty good at timing it as if he had just walked in. Right about the time Dean was climbing off and moving over to the next less enticing workout machine, Sam had his back to him walking over to the treadmill. That was the plan anyway. Sam got plenty of spank bank material with Dean none the wiser, and everyone was happy. 

It wasn’t that Dean didn’t know how Sam felt, it was that he had all these rules in his head. _Stupid rules_. Lines they could and couldn’t cross. Sam had unsuccessfully tried to step over those lines often – very often– but with no real success. Kissing had been allowed, and Sam had blown plenty of loads on his own about that act alone. He’d feel Dean pressed against him as they’d kiss, growing hard as Sam’s hands moved down his back and his tongue filled Dean’s mouth, his brother moaning a little. Once in awhile he’d get brave and squeeze his perfect ass before Dean moved away from him. That was where the line had been. Kissing. Touching as long as they didn’t talk about it. 

Sam was so caught up in the vision and then in the nearly wet daydreams that followed to even notice that Dean had slowed his pace, sniffing the air, before turning around to see Sam sitting there. Watching. With the obvious tent in his sweatpants and nothing at all to say to justify it. Dean hopped off the machine and ran a towel over his face, wiping away the sweat and trying to hide his smile. 

Sam just took another long swallow of coffee - the damn smell of the drink had given him away, he might as well enjoy it now. 

All that swagger and charm came out as he walked over to the weight bench Sam was sitting on. Dean liked this game, this ‘ah-ha! I caught you’ moment. Sam decided getting up at this point would only make his obvious erection much more obvious and give Dean more to tease him about. So he sat and watched as Dean stood over him. He grinned and bent over, his body only inches from Sam. He picked up some heavy hand weights. Without a word he put one in Sam’s free hand. Took the empty cup out of the other and replaced it with the other weight. 

“I see you need some help getting started this morning,” Dean grinned. He encircled Sam’s wrists, moved his brother’s hands up over his head, down to shoulder level, then straight down and repeat. “You keep doing that,” Dean said, “if you stop, I stop, that is the deal.” 

Sam didn’t know what that meant but followed his brother’s instructions, slowly lifting the weights above his head then back down and up again. He felt stupid sitting there lifting weights as Dean watched him. He supposed that was the point. 

Sam had been sitting at the very end of the bench and Dean kicked his feet open so his legs were spread wide. He stepped forward and stood in between Sam’s legs. His firm stomach about eye level. Sam looked up and up until he met Dean’s eyes. As he moved the weights back down his eyes moved with them along Dean's body. Dean smelled so good, like clean sweat and all Sam wanted to do was drop the weights and pull Dean in and kiss all that naked skin in front of him. 

But if he stopped Dean would stop. Those were the rules for today. 

He lifted the weights up over his head again. 

Dean stood there watching Sam moving the weights, looking down at where he was still hard, getting painfully harder due to Deans proximity. Sam raised the weights over his head again and Dean moved his hand out and ran his fingers along Sam’s shoulder. Up his arms as they were raised over his head. gliding along his skin in a way that it almost tickled. Sam closed his eyes and moved the weights, and with every movement, Dean ran his fingers along his skin, teasing him until Sam felt like he was on fire. Over his jaw, down his neck and along his chest. Dean pinched his nipple hard. Pinched and played with the other until Sam whined with need. Dean ran his hand slowly down Sam’s stomach that quivered under his touch. Up and down the muscles in his stomach, along his flank. Sam couldn't handle it. Then Dean ran the very tips of his four fingers down one side of Sam's inner thigh, then down the other. 

“Dean,” Sam said as his arms started to burn a little, but there were other muscles straining much more. 

“Keep going,” is all Dean said. It was not a request.

Sam lifted the weights over his head and Dean ran his hand over Sam’s cloth covered cock. Sam nearly dropped the weights but instead did a comical wiggle with the weights clanging against the bench as his arms dropped. Dean said nothing, stood there, his green eyes looking down and meeting Sam’s. His hand unmoving pressed firmly against Sam’s dick. Sam’s arms had turned into jello at the first brush of fingers, let alone with the full weight of Dean’s hand on him now, but when he didn’t raise the weights over his head, Dean didn’t move either. His brother stood there, waiting. Sam got the point and managed to get the - suddenly much heavier - weights half way up and back down again, and Dean slipped his hands under the band and inside Sam’s sweats. Fingers brushing his head, encircling his hard hot length. Dean stroked his cock. 

Line crossed.


	2. Afternoon Shower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some games, a shower, and wincest.

“Up,” Dean said again. 

Sam lifted the weights up over his head at the command, the muscles in his arms starting to tire and shake. Dean moved in even closer, his hand still down the front of Sam’s sweats. With Sam’s precum slicking the way, he had been stroking his cock for awhile with a steady rhythm that made Sam delirious with pleasure. He stifled back his moans, he couldn't believe Dean was doing this. Finally! 

“Down,” Dean huffed out almost as breathless as Sam was. Sam would keep going even if his arms never worked again after this. 

He dropped the weights down to his sides again as Dean’s hand slid up his cock. He raised the weights, and Dean’s thumb came up and swiped at his slit. The sensation was too intense and Sam shifted his hips and tried to push up into Dean’s hand. But Dean only loosened his grip until Sam stopped moving. Sam closed his eyes as Dean when back to pumping him. Then he slid his thumb up and played with the slit of his cock all he wanted, Sam would take it. He’d take anything Dean wanted to do to him. He could feel Dean’s warm breath against his cheek as he gave in. There is this soft sound somewhere deep down his throat when Dean swirls his fingers over his head twists and slides back down. Sam wasn't even sure if that noise could have come from him. 

When Sam took too long to move, Dean pulled him by the hair with his free hand, until his head was tilted back, “Up, faster.” 

Sam lifted the weights over his head again while he looked into Dean’s eyes as he held him there. Up, down, up - his muscles burned. Dean looked at him while he stroked him, his handsome face, with that look of determination. Dean picked up the pace. 

"God, yes," Sam said, and Dean's cheeks started to flush, his eyes finally breaking away and looking down. Sam was nearing the edge and he needed to kiss Dean – had to kiss him. Sam leaned forward and took Dean by surprise, kissing him rough, nearly biting with just the edge of his teeth so he wouldn’t pull away. 

Dean kissed him back. His lips were soft and perfect. He slid his tongue inside Sam’s mouth. 

Dean’s warm mouth pushed Sam until he was only a few strokes away from cumming. Sam needed it so badly. To cum sticky and wet all over Dean's fingers. To push him on the floor and pull him out and blow him right there. 

“Dean,” Sam moaned. Dean slowed his pace, slower. Slowed until every stroke up over his cockhead made Sam shiver in desperation. "Please," Sam said, but Dean moved no faster. 

Sam could no longer contain it. The weights dropped from his hands. Enough games! 

He put his arms around Dean, kissing him deep and pumping his cock up into his hand. Sam moaned with pleasure. He wanted Dean badly, wanted everything about him. His own hands found where Dean was as hard as he was, fingers and palm brushing over the thin material of his boxers. He could feel the heat of him, and the proof that Dean wanted him too, the wet slick spot by the head of his cock. 

Dean moved back almost instantly, withdrew his hand, and as quickly as it had started, it was over. 

“I’m going to hit the shower,” Dean said. It was so calm and casual as if nothing had happened between them. He was up on his feet and out the door before Sam even blinked.  
Sam sat there dumbfounded, hard as hell. Fuck! Why did Dean do this to him? 

Sam pulled down his sweat pants and started to jack his own cock off, it was so sensitive to his touch it pulsed in his hand at every stroke as the muscles in his arm burned. Sam thought about coming all over the weights and leaving it to dry there, just to piss Dean off when he came in the gym next time. No, that wasn't what he wanted. Sam growled and pulled his sweat pants back up. He knew nothing but Dean could satisfy him right now. Even if it was going to cost him a black eye or a bruised rib in the process, he wanted more. Even if it was going to cost him – but no, he wouldn’t think about losing Dean, not right now when he needed courage. 

Sam stalked into the shower, balls turning blue. He’d never invaded that space, they had always respected each others privacy before, but he was too revved up to let that stop him now. 

There was Dean, the vision. His one hand was flat against the tile wall, his head almost bowed in front of the shower head as water cascaded down over the back of his neck, running down his beautiful naked body. His hard member was in his other hand. The hand he had just been stroking Sam with. 

“Are you thinking about me?” Sam asked aloud, his voice sounding loud even to him in this small space. Dean almost jumped. But instead he tensed and the air in the whole room changed. Sam was breaking the _stupid rules_. Invading spaces and heaven forbid – talking about it! 

“Sam,” his named contained a threat when said in that low tone. But Sam didn’t budge. No – fuck that! He took several steps forward. 

Dean turned off the water and reached for the towel and wrapped it around his hips. He glared at Sam. Then went straight at him, trying to shove his way past his brother, but Sam blocked the exit. 

“You really want to do this?” Dean asked taking a step back. 

“Yeah.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm much better with actions and shit with words you know. God - I can imagine you blushing.  
> I hope you enjoyed chapter 2 baby.


	3. Dinner and Relaxation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Burgers, relaxation, and wincest.

Sam was flat on his back staring up at the ceiling. The cold tile reminding him that he was not as young as he used to be. He was dazed and unable to figure out how Dean had managed to sweep his legs and knock him over so fast. Sam turned his head just in time to see Dean’s perfect naked ass running out the door, leaving a trail of laughter behind him. Sam was still holding on to his brother’s towel, the small and only victory he had gotten out of their scuffle in the bathroom. 

Ok, violence was not the way. Though, Sam was going to blame that on the fact that too much blood was flowing south and it was making his reflexes slow. Yeah, that was it. He’d regroup and try again. Brains instead of brawn. 

That is how wars are won. 

\-----

Dean unlocked his door and drifted from his room as the air began to fill with intoxicating aromas. Burgers, steak, bacon. Some holy trifecta was happening in the kitchen and he wanted to be part of it. Besides, it wasn’t like he had been hiding from Sam in his room for the last few hours. Dean doesn't hide. Nah. 

He eased himself around the corner in case Sam was still in his weird mood. He looked around quickly, but saw the kitchen abandoned. On a plate in the center of the table was a sandwich. Lettuce and tomato were looking obscene on a plush bed of bread amongst an orgy of meat. Too inviting to resist. 

“Sam?” Dean said rather quietly looking around. 

He waited a few beats but got no reply. Total silence. He stared at the plate. 

_An apology meal, and rightfully so,_ Dean thought smugly. 

He pulled out the heavy chair that was in front of the sin of gluttony. The chair made a squeaky whine noise as it dragged against the floor. It was overly loud in the silence that seemed to be holding its breath...

Dean was scooting himself in as he held on to the arms of the chair, just sitting down when he heard the _click-click_. followed by an even faster _click-click_. Heard it before he felt the cool metal on his wrists. Handcuffs had been slapped onto his wrists fast as lightning and onto the arm of the chair. 

“Sam!” Dean yelled tugging at the restraints as Sam climbed out from under the table where he had been hiding. He had a smile of easily won victory. 

\------

Ok. So maybe it wasn’t that much brains winning here, Sam was still going to blame the lack of blood in his upstairs for this plan. But it had worked! He got to his feet as fast as he could and grabbed the chair and began dragging it backwards as Dean swore at him. Cuffs never held long on Dean so he needed to act fast. He dragged him backwards into the storage room-cum-brand new sex dungeon, that was just off the side of the kitchen. Dean tried to get free the whole way. He huffed and puffed as he dragged, he had found the heaviest chair in the whole bunker, which seemed smart at the time. 

Ok, this was a terrible plan. 

Sam didn’t care. He needed to taste Dean, needed to cum so badly, even more, needed to see Dean come until it was all he could think about. They had work to do, jobs to get done. They were liable to get hurt if their heads weren't in it. See? He was doing it for their own good! 

Dean glared at him. Gave him the evil eye as Sam worked fast to restrain his arms in a more permanent way with a set of soft restraints that had seven small locks on them that he knew Dean couldn’t pick. Well, hopefully couldn't pick. At least couldn't pick in the time they had. Dean cursed as Sam tested them with a tug, it ought to hold. Dean shot daggers with his eyes as Sam got his feet secured to the legs of the heavy chair as well. Spread them nice and wide even though Dean tried to fight him a little. Sam pushed the chair, really shook it to be sure it couldn’t be knocked over. Then he finally grinned at Dean. 

“You…” Dean said. Sam expected a speech on how force fucking him was not about to be ok, but instead got - “You used a burger against me. Beautiful beef! Bacon. That is just-just-just - not cool.” 

Sam couldn’t help the laugh that came, Dean was so serious on this matter. His brother’s brain was still focused on bacon. 

“Won’t happen again,” Sam smirked as he walked around him one final time and then stopped to face him. 

“Not cool.” Dean reiterated. 

“Promise.” He leaned in and kissed Dean while the element of surprise was still on his side. A deep kiss, his tongue pushing in and sweeping across Dean’s own. 

Dean’s eyes went wide as he finally realized what Sam was up to. Captive, tied down and at Sam’s total mercy. And with only one thing on his mind. 

Dean gave a growl pulling his mouth away. Dean was in charge. Dean was always in charge. 

“Sam!” Dean said like a warning to stop. But they both knew that was not going to happen, not this time. Sam tugged his short hair, pulled his head back and kissed him with a desperate need as he stood above him. Dean bit Sam’s lip when he didn’t stop, but they had done this dance far too long and Sam loved a little pain with his pleasure now. Dean and this life had practically conditioned him to it. He only moaned as Dean pressed down harder with his teeth in warning, his incisors threatening to draw blood from Sam's soft lips. Sam swept his tongue along Dean’s threatening teeth. Just as they both knew Sam wasn’t about to stop, they also both knew Dean wasn’t about to seriously hurt him. Dean relented and Sam slipped his tongue into Dean’s mouth again. They kissed rough, like a fight - but everyone wins. He barely remembered to come up for air. 

“What do you want, Sam?” Dean asked breathless, his voice a little too rough. Sam was breathing heavy too as he looked Dean in the eye, wanting to say _everything! He wanted everything._

“You stay soft and in ten minutes I will stop and let you go. Don’t get hard. If you don’t, then I won’t. That is the deal.” 

_How about those motherfucking rules,_ Sam thought getting slightly drunk on power. 

Dean said nothing only looked up at Sam as he moved in closer, he bit his bottom lip, no doubt still tasting his last kiss there. Sam took out his phone, set it on timer and put in ten minutes. He moved slowly down on his knees between Dean’s spread legs, they never broke eye contact, and Sam could see Dean's breathing changing already. 

“Sammy,” is all Dean said, but that little plea wouldn’t work, not this time. Sam hit the big green go button on the phone and the timer jumped to 9:59. 

Sam pushed his body in as much as he could get against Dean. His hands in his hair, fuck it, his hand finding the bottom and running up under Dean's shirt. He felt the beat of both their hearts. The thump thump thump of nervous expectation of just how far this would go… 

“Don’t get hard, Dean,” Sam panted in his ear as he leaned forward, laying a kiss against the curve of it. Breathed him in, and then left another kiss behind his ear. Two down his neck that made Dean push up with his hips involuntarily. Sam found his perky nipple under his shirt and pinched it and Dean groaned. Kissed him all he wanted, however he wanted, dragged his teeth across his skin. Left a mark on his throat as he got a little rough. A little kissed red mark that said to them both, _mine_.

Dean’s eyes were closed. He was nodding his head to some thought. Maybe still thinking about bacon. Or every horrible image he could conjure up. It didn’t matter. Let him try. 

“God, Dean. The things I’m about to do to you…”


End file.
